


Snap Out Of It

by MayorHaggar



Series: Back from the Dead [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex, after the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Natasha is struggling to find a heavy hitter for SHIELD after The Snap, but then she happens upon a black-haired man who wields an unfamiliar but formidable power. She resolves to recruit him by any means necessary.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Back from the Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699237
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	Snap Out Of It

_2020_

_Two years after The Snap_

Natasha Romanoff sighed as she arrived on the scene and surveyed the situation, trying to figure out her best method of attack. A group of monstrous creatures were rampaging through the streets of New York, terrorizing civilians and destroying property. This wasn’t really her strong suit. She had always excelled in stealth and quick strikes, disabling her opponents before they even knew what had happened. Such tactics wouldn’t work out in the open against enemies like this though. Back then, back _before_ , it would have been Director Fury who figured out the best way to utilize the assets and respond to the threat. She would have been a compliment to the team, a metaphorical (or literal, depending on the situation) quick knife to the throat to coincide with the blunt hammer that was Thor or Hulk.

That was two years ago though, before Thanos, before The Snap, before half of all life on Earth and across the entire universe had disintegrated before the other half’s helpless eyes. There was no Fury to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. any longer. Natasha had taken up the slack and become the new Director. She’d done her best to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ashes, to direct the heroes and agents that remained as they tried to bring some semblance of peace to the chaos that Thanos had left them. Looking at it clinically and without either a false sense of modesty or an inflated ego, she believed she could say she was doing a good job of it, the best she could under the circumstances. There was one thing missing though. Well there were trillions of things missing actually, but she was missing one thing in particular right at the moment.

“I need a heavy hitter,” she muttered to herself. But Carol Danvers was off planet, Thor was useless and fallen to depression after his failed attempt to kill Thanos, and the Hulk was out of commission. Sadly for her, Natasha _was_ the closest thing to a heavy hitter on hand. She didn’t know how the hell she was supposed to bring these bastards down and restore order with the backup she had available to her, but she had no choice but to try.

Natasha prepared to move in, pushing her way through the crowd of terrified people who were fleeing past her. As she got closer though, she noticed one lone man who was not running away. On the contrary, he was walking right into the line of fire.

“Who in the hell is that?” she asked, turning to one of the agents flanking her. “He’s not one of ours, is he?”

“I don’t recognize him,” he said. Natasha shook her head and broke into a run, hoping she would get there in time to protect the poor clueless fool before one of those monsters turned him into a stain in the street.

As she got closer, she could tell he wasn’t wearing any sort of protection and wasn’t even armed. All he held in his hand was some kind of stick. Did he have a death wish? Was he one of the survivors who had lost his entire family in The Snap, and was taking this opportunity to throw his life away and end it all? He wouldn’t have been the first, and sadly wouldn’t be the last.

Three of the five beasts noticed him and stopped their mindless destruction to march straight towards him, but he did not back down. Natasha knew she wouldn’t make it in time.

“Get out of the way!” she shouted. He didn’t move and didn’t even turn his head to look at her. Now she could see a small form huddled at his feet. Probably a child. Shit.

“Sectumsempra!” he shouted as he waved his stick through the air. Natasha hadn’t expected that to have any effect, but she was about to find out how mistaken she was. It was as if some kind of giant invisible sword had slashed one of the beast’s chests. Black blood gushed from a deep laceration that from its neck all the way down its chest and it fell to the ground, never to get back up. How the hell had he done that? The reports she’d gotten were that even their heaviest firearms hadn’t put so much as a dent in their thick hides!

Another flick of the stick produced the same effect in a second beast, and the third had some kind of large flaming rope or lasso wrap around its neck and choke the life out of it. The fourth and fifth were farther away and began to charge towards the man who had just neutralized the first three, but he waved his stick through the air in sweeping loops. Small meteors fell from the sky, but it wasn’t any sort of natural disaster. The meteors were targeted solely at the two beasts that were still standing, who weren’t standing once the blows fell.

Natasha blinked and stood there, struggling to comprehend what she’d just seen. She’d assembled a whole team to try and subdue this threat. She’d anticipated a bitter, bloody struggle, but this stranger and his stick had taken care of the threat effortlessly. When was the last time she’d seen such deadly power?

He didn’t stop there either. Natasha saw him flick his stick again, this time while pointing it at the child. He didn’t cause pain or destruction with this movement though. Instead Natasha saw the numerous bloody cuts on the child’s forehead and arms (probably from debris or something; no way she would have survived a direct hit from one of those beasts) fade away and leave smooth, unmarred skin in their place.

“Get back to your mother,” he said, helping the girl up. Natasha instantly recognized the British accent. That gave her some clue as to where he’d come from, at least. The girl gave him a shaky smile and ran over to her sobbing mother. The mother’s leg was trapped under some debris, but the man took care of that too. He levitated the debris off of her and scattered it into a harmless pile further away.

“Susie!” the woman cried, holding her arms out and engulfing her charging daughter in a tight hug. She closed her eyes and pressed a long kiss to the top of her daughter’s head, and then looked over at her savior.

“Thank you so much, sir!” she said. “You’re our hero!”

The man said nothing. He turned his back on them and walked away, a tattered cloak billowing around him. He walked past Natasha, who instantly knew he was no stranger to combat as soon as she saw his face. It wasn’t the faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead that gave him away. It was his eyes. They were green and might have been considered attractive under different circumstances, but they were dull and lifeless. She knew that look. It was the look of an old warrior. He looked young, younger than her she was pretty sure, but his face was aged. He’d fought many battles, and couldn’t have done too badly in them since he was still standing, but his losses had been high. Or had that been thanks to The Snap?

“Excuse me,” she said, trying to get his attention. His eyes flicked to her for the briefest moment, but he didn’t stop walking, No matter; she fell into step beside him. There was no way she would let a man this capable walk away without doing her very best to recruit him. This was exactly the kind of fighting power she and S.H.I.E.L.D. needed, to say nothing of his apparent ability to heal as well.

“Hi,” she said, having to walk briskly to match his long strides. “My name is Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow, and I’m the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I’d like to talk to you about—“

That was as far as she got, because he suddenly disappeared with a pop. She flinched, being uncomfortably reminded of what happened to half of all living things in the universe when Thanos snapped his fingers, but this was different. He hadn’t disintegrated; he’d just disappeared. And she was pretty sure that he’d meant to do it, and that he was still perfectly well, wherever he’d gone.

“Do a background check on this guy,” she said, nodding at the agent who hurried over to her. “We need to find out who he is and where he’s staying. If he shows up again, I want to hear about it.”

\--

_One Month Later_

Natasha rubbed her hands together and knocked on the door. She’d tried to recruit him, or at the very least set up a meeting, several times now with no response. After a couple of reports trickled in about a man matching his description doing some incredible things before abruptly disappearing, they’d been able to track his location down to a dingy apartment complex in Brooklyn. First she’d tried calling the phone number that matched his apartment number, but he never answered. Next she’d tried sending letters to him through the mail, but there had been no response to those.

He had no online presence whatsoever as far as she and S.H.I.E.L.D. could tell, so in-person visits were next. She’d dispatched several agents to speak with him, but every single time they had returned to her not only having never spoken with him, but seeming confused about what they were supposed to be doing. Reminding them of their task and sending them right back only brought the same result. She hadn’t seen him herself since that memorable first encounter, but that was about to change. If calls, letters and visits from her agents weren’t going to get a response from him, she’d have to do it herself.

There was a silent pause, and she considered knocking again when the door swung open for her. There was no one at the door itself, so apparently it had opened on its own. Or more likely he had used his magic to open it for her. That’s what it had to be, she’d figured, even if it was different than the other magic she’d seen. Then she’d dug deep and confirmed it, confirmed that he’d seen the front lines of battle and lost people close to him. She’d learned who he was, and hearing stories of him and his exploits had only hardened her resolve to bring him into S.H.I.E.L.D., whatever it took.

He was sitting on an armchair with his legs propped up on a table, and his eyes flicked up as she closed the door and walked further into the apartment.

“Well?” he said. His eyes and face were as lifeless and disinterested as they’d been the first time she saw him. Natasha came up short at first. That wasn’t how she’d thought this conversation would begin.

“Hi,” she said. “We met, briefly, on the street that day you killed those monsters. I’m Natasha Romanoff, and I’m the Director—“

“I know who you are,” he said, cutting her off and waving his hand in dismissal. “I’m just waiting for you to make your recruiting pitch so I can turn it down in person. Since the unanswered letters and the wasted visits by your underlings weren’t enough to drive the message home, I’m hoping rejecting you face to face will be enough for you to finally leave me alone.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Harry. Or would you prefer Mr. Potter?” The eyes, which had looked away from her during his speech, suddenly shot back to her.

“So you know who I am, then?” he said.

“It wasn’t easy,” she said. “I had to do some serious digging. Your wizarding society is very secretive, Harry. Not even Director Fury had any idea of your side’s existence, at least as far as I know.”

“Wizards and muggles don’t tend to play well together,” he said. “Trust me. I’ve seen it for myself.”

“Muggles?” That wasn’t a term that had come up in the information she’d finally dug up.

“Non-magical people. Listen, I know why you’re here. You want to use my power to help you in the war. Or I guess it’s more of a cleanup, since you already fought your war and lost it in spectacular fashion.” She winced at the casual description of their failure, but she nodded. It was true, after all.

“It’s true. We lost the war. But there’s still work to be done,” she said. “You could really help us, Harry. You’ve already fought a war and won, and your skills haven’t diminished in the slightest from what I saw. That girl and her mom probably would have died without you, and maybe others as well.” There was a flicker of _something_ there on his face, but he shook his head.

“I helped because I happened to be in the area, not because I think I can make any difference in this fucked-up world like you apparently do. I’m not going out seeking fights anymore. My days of playing the hero are behind me.”

Natasha took a deep breath as she tried to figure out the best way to make the point she was about to make. It would probably be a touchy subject, but maybe she needed to put it out in the open if she wanted to break through

“Is this because you lost Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in The Snap?”

His face clouded over, and for the first time she saw a crack in the façade. Genuine emotion was on his face for the first time, and it was perfectly understandable. After having his parents murdered when he was a baby, losing his godfather and friends and being the central figure of a war while he was just a kid, he’d already lived a life most could never understand. Losing his two best friends, the ones who had been there by his side through it all, after the war was won had apparently been too much for him to take. It had broken him.

“So you know everything, huh?” he said, a twisted, bitter smile on his face. He took his legs off of the table and sat up straight on the armchair. “For all my power, there was nothing I could do for them. I was just as helpless when they disintegrated as any of you were. That’s why I moved all the way across the pond, out of the public eye, where people don’t know me and look to me to either save the day or vilify for not doing enough to save the day. Don’t look to me to help you rebuild this fucked up world, Ms. Romanoff. I can’t even rebuild my own life.”

Natasha nodded slowly. This was good. She’d gotten him to feel something again. Now she just needed to dig deeper, to work harder. He needed to remember what it was like to live, to feel.

“You can’t shut yourself off from the world, Harry,” she said quietly. “You’re still alive, and it’s up to you to pick up the pieces and move on as best you can. That’s what all of us have to do. That’s what those who are gone would have wanted us to do, your friends included.”

“Tell yourself whatever you need to, if it helps you cope with this fucked up reality,” he said. “But it doesn’t change my answer. I’m not getting involved.”

“I see.” Now she knew what she needed to do. She’d come here fully prepared to do absolutely whatever was necessary to convince him to help, and now it was time to follow through. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, making absolutely certain that her ass was pressing directly against his groin.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he said.

“I’m helping you remember what it’s like to care about something,” she said. She swiveled her hips back and forth and side to side, wiggling around and rubbing her ass against his cock.

“I don’t care about you,” he objected. “I don’t even know you.”

“No,” she agreed. “But your body cares about what this feels like.” It wasn’t really a point that he could deny, not when his cock stiffened and pushed against her ass through her tight jeans and his ratty, faded sweatpants.

“Do you think I’m going to agree to help you if you fuck me?” he asked, staring her in the face while she wiggled around in his lap. That’s exactly what she was banking on, but that wouldn’t be a good way to phrase it. 

“For now, I’m doing this because I want to,” she said. “I want you to remember what pleasure feels like.” She leaned her body forward and ran her tongue along the shell of his ear. “We’ll think about S.H.I.E.L.D. later, after I’ve woken you up. For right now, just enjoy.”

She sat up off of his lap and got back to her feet in front of the armchair. His eyes followed her, locking onto her breasts through the tight white shirt she’d worn. She’d chosen the shirt precisely because of how much it drew attention to her chest, which was plenty large and eye-catching enough on its own. The shirt had already paid dividends, but its job was now over. She pulled the shirt over her head and flung it onto the floor behind her. This left her in only a lacy black bra. It wasn’t a sports bra or a more practical piece of underwear that offered her the proper support and comfort she needed when she was doing physically demanding work, which was often. This was a bra designed not for comfort, but for arousal and enticement. She could tell by the look in Harry’s green eyes that it was working. He might have shut himself away from the world and hardened his emotions after losing his closest friends and companions to The Snap, but he could still appreciate a pair of full, round breasts when they were right in front of his face.

Natasha left the bra on for now, but her shirt wasn’t the only piece of clothing that got removed. His sweatpants had seen better days, but she was thankful he hadn’t worn something more complicated. There wasn’t anything she needed to unbutton or unbuckle; she just crouched down, grabbed them by the waistband and pulled them down his legs. His arousal was even more obvious without the sweatpants, and she was intrigued by the prominent bulge in his boxers. Based on what she could see, Harry Potter was plenty of man for her to handle.

She had not been misled. He lifted his ass off the armchair to help her pull the boxers off, and his cock came out to greet her. Natasha murmured low in her throat as she licked her hand to wet it and then wrapped it around his shaft.

“The information I uncovered said that you’re a big celebrity in your world, and have been for years,” she said. Her hand began to slowly slide up and down his length. He blinked several times, apparently struggling to think rationally now that her hand was jacking him off, but eventually he nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Not in the wizarding community over here, really, but in England and most of Europe there’s probably not a witch or wizard who doesn’t know who I am.” He didn’t say it like he was bragging, but more as a simple statement of fact. “Most of them either love me or hate me, and half of the ones who love me today have hated me and called me a menace at some point in my life.”

“And tell me, during those periods where they all loved you, how many girls got on their knees and sucked their hero’s cock?” She began to stroke him faster, and gave the head of his cock a teasing flick with her tongue.

“Not as many as you’d think,” he admitted. “I don’t much care for the hero worship.”

“It’s their loss then,” she whispered. “This is a big, beautiful cock. It deserves to be worshipped.”

“And you’re going to worship it, are you?” Harry didn’t sound opposed to that idea.

“You’re goddamn right.” She puckered her lips and planted a smooch directly on the head. Her lips stayed there too, prolonging the kiss while she looked up into his eyes, emerald locking onto emerald. That brought out his first moan of the day.

The first moan, but not the last moan, as she made quite sure of. That first kiss was followed by many, many others, too many to count. She pressed her lips across every inch of him she could reach, around the cockhead and down his shaft, sensitive underside included. Down and down she went until she reached his balls, and they got shown similar love. Natasha kissed and tongued at his balls, not neglecting the underside of the scrotum either. She popped his right testicle into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard. His body jerked on the armchair and he groaned, and that groan carried on when she pulled her mouth off of the right ball and wrapped her lips around the left in its place.

“Fuck,” he said, though it was more of a growl. She didn’t fault him for his lack of eloquence. Natasha had mastered the art of teasing and seduction, one of many tools she had at her disposal and had used in the name of first the KGB and now S.H.I.E.L.D. She’d never needed to go this far in the name of a mission though. Getting a man (or the occasional woman) turned on had always been enough for them to lower their guard and allow her to carry out her mission. The number of men who had been seduced by the Black Widow was large, but the men who had actually gotten to enjoy everything she had to offer made up a much shorter and more selective list.

Not just anybody got to feel her lips suckling their balls. Natasha was fairly choosy about whom she took into her bed, and even pickier about who she would show such erotic attention and devotion to. She wondered if Harry knew just how rare this privilege was. And while it was true that she’d come here ready to use her body as a negotiation tactic, as the ‘offer he couldn’t refuse’ since he’d ignored all other offers, she was more than looking forward to taking this further. She would have been tempted to do this the moment she happened to see his cock, whether S.H.I.E.L.D. had anything to gain from it or not.

“I can’t argue with you,” he said once she’d let his left ball escape her lips. “I’ve had a few girls go down on me before, but if that’s what having your cock worshipped feels like then this was a first for me.”

“ _Was?_ ” she said, chuckling and shaking her head at him. She went back to stroking his cock while she talked to him, not wanting him to be unattended for even a moment. “Oh, Harry, I pity you if you’re that impressed already. We’ve only just _begun._ ”

Harry’s eyes widened and an eager expression showed on his face as she brought her head back up to the head of his cock. She didn’t press her lips to it this time. Instead she parted them and took the head into her mouth for the first time. She didn’t go any further at first but rather just kept the head in her mouth and gave it a gentle suck while continuing to look up at his handsome face. She slowly shook her head from side to side and moaned around his cock.

Deciding that she’d teased him and taken it slow for long enough, Natasha began to slide her lips further down and suck his cock for real. There was plenty for her to take in, but she was prepared. She steadily worked her way down, licking along his cock as she went, until she reached the point where he would’ve hit her throat. That’s when she pulled back, but not because she was intimidated or incapable of taking him into her throat. She was just saving that for later.

For now she focused on bobbing her head up and down at a rapid rate, treating him to his first blowjob in what she assumed was years based on what she’d heard about his reclusive behavior after The Snap. She was making sure it wasn’t just any blowjob either; she was going to give him the best damn blowjob of his entire life. She worked her head up and down his length, slurping and moaning along the way. She would have moaned regardless since she found that it tended to turn guys on, but in this case the sounds of approval were completely genuine. Natasha’s own sex life had been virtually nonexistent over the last two years as she’d been overwhelmed by the burden of trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and protect the people that remained in the fractured world. She’d needed this release more than she’d realized. It had been too long since she’d forgotten about the problems and the responsibility weighing her down, had some fun and sucked a cock, to say nothing of sucking a cock this long and this girthy. Maybe it was her own arousal influencing her memory, but she would swear that this was the biggest dick she’d ever seen or sucked on.

Natasha was content to just indulge herself by sucking his cock with those steady, repeated bobs of her head for a few minutes, and she could see that Harry was enjoying it too. She gradually built up the speed and force with which her head moved on him, and eventually reached the point where bobbing her head any faster would have risked hurting her head or neck. That meant there was only one way for her to continue to escalate this. It was time for her to show him what she could really do.

“How do you like it so far, Harry?” she asked. “Feeling better yet?” Her hand glided up and down his spit-soaked shaft while she walked to him.

“You’re really fucking good,” he admitted. “You still haven’t convinced me to fight with you though, if that’s what you’re going for here.” He was smiling now, really smiling, and she was surprised at how young it made him look. The wars he’d fought and the losses he’d endured weighed on him, but he was a handsome young man underneath all of that.

“I guess I’ll just have to try harder then,” she purred. She licked her lips and gave him a wink. She took him back between her lips and got to work. Time to break out the big guns.

Her pace was slower in comparison to before, but that was only so she could slide all the way down and take him into her throat. She boldly went forward, showing no gag reflex as she swallowed the entirety of his length. She took him so deep that her chin rested on his balls, and then she stopped right there. She was sure she was offering quite the picture, looking up at him with her wide green eyes while she paused and held his cock down her throat. He groaned low from somewhere deep in his chest, sounding like an animal, and her eyes crinkled at the sound. This was going wonderfully!

Natasha was getting plenty of oxygen by breathing through her nose, and she’d eliminated her gag reflex long ago, so she could keep doing this for however long she (or rather he) required. Her jaw would probably be pretty sore in the morning since he was so big, but that was an easy tradeoff for her to make. She’d suffered far worse for far smaller payoffs, both in terms of what he could potentially bring to S.H.I.E.L.D. and because it had been way too long since she’d had a cock even close to this size to play with. 

She had always found dirty talking to be very effective though, and whispering to him about what it felt like to deepthroat his cock would probably work wonders. It was with that thought in mind that she went to pull her head back up so she could get some air. But Harry seemed to have other ideas. His hands, which had been resting at his sides, reached down, grabbed her red hair and _pulled. Hard._

Her already wide eyes grew even wider, not having expected such a display from him since he’d been so passive up until now. Most guys who dared to pull on her hair like this likely would have received a swift kick to the balls, or in this situation a most unpleasant encounter with her teeth. From Harry though, she found it hot as hell. He released her hair a moment later, alarmed and seemingly just as surprised by what he’d done as she had been.

“Sorry about that,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “I know girls generally don’t like when you pull their hair while they’re sucking you off. It’s just, uh, been a while.”

Natasha pulled her mouth off of him entirely and took the chance to suck in a few breaths through her mouth while it was unobstructed. That wasn’t why she’d stopped though.

“Pull my hair,” she said. Her throat was scratchy and her voice was hoarse, but that wasn’t going to stop her from letting him know what she wanted.

“What?” He looked stunned by what she’d said. Had he really never fucked a girl who allowed or encouraged him to get rough? What a waste of a perfectly strong and capable cock!

“ _Pull my hair_ ,” she repeated. “Fuck me with that cock. Stick it down my throat and _fuck_ me with it!”

It took a moment for her words to settle in, but when they did it was like a monster had been freed from its cage. His eyes narrowed, and the fire she saw in those striking orbs sent a tingle straight to her pussy. His hands returned to her hair and he pulled her head towards his cock again, rubbing the head across her lips. Obediently she parted them, and he took advantage of the offer being willingly presented to him. He stuck his cock in her open mouth and pulled her in, forcing himself all the way into and down her very willing throat. He held her there for a bit before pulling her about halfway up, pausing, and then pushing her right back down.

That was the pattern Harry settled into, and they continued on in that fashion for the next several minutes. He would pull her in, hold her there with her lips touching bottom and her chin on his balls, and then bring her back to repeat the same thing over and over again. Natasha couldn’t remember the last time she had been so submissive to anyone in any manner, sexually or in her everyday life. She loved it. She loved ceding this control to him and letting him use her mouth however he wished. Only a truly strong man would be capable of using the Black Widow like this without there being hell to pay for it, but Harry Potter was exactly that rare sort of man.

Natasha could tell that he was getting close to the end, and she decided to do her best to make sure she made that end as spectacular as possible for him. She needed to make a good impression after all. So after watching and listening to him intently, she waited for her opening and struck with all the deadly efficiency and accuracy she strived for in all things. When he pulled her in and held his cock deep down her throat this time, she used her fingers to tickle the underside of his balls while she _hummed_ around the dick lodged as deep in her throat as anything had ever been. The effect was instantaneous.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry shouted. His hands tightened even further on her hair, hard enough to be painful. Natasha welcomed the pain, and she also welcomed his cum as he shot it straight into her throat. She hadn’t struggled at all with the actual deepthroating, but now she did find herself being tested. It had been awhile since she’d liked a guy enough (or been horny enough) to even think about swallowing his cum, and there was a plentiful amount to swallow here. But swallow it she did; she wasn’t about to come up short now.

“Holy shit,” Harry said, dazed. His hands let go of her hair and he relaxed against the armchair as the euphoria of his orgasm eventually died down. It took him a moment to realize that Natasha might have taken him out of her throat, but her lips were still very much wrapped around his cock. “Uh, I’m done. You can stop now.”

Stopping was the last thing on her mind. Now that she knew she had his attention again, it was time to implement the next stage of her plan. What did every guy enjoy even more than an orgasm? The answer, of course, was two orgasms, and she was going to give him that second climax as soon as she possibly could. With his eyes watching in a post-orgasmic haze of confusion, she began to suck once more.

“Are you serious?” he asked. She very much was serious, but rather than telling him so, she showed how serious she was by working all the way back down and taking him into her throat once again.

Harry didn’t have the same fight in him that he had the first time, and why would he? He’d already been very effectively relieved of all the stress that had been built up inside of him. He’d already had his orgasm, and in most cases he now would have taken some time to recover before moving on to anything else. Natasha wasn’t going to give him even the slightest chance to recuperate though. She wasn’t letting his cock out of her mouth until he’d given her a second load to swallow.

She worked Harry over with her lips and hands and tongue and of course her throat, taking him from one sexual high straight towards another with no time to even think about settling down. He didn’t try to fight it or complain about his cock being too sensitive, nor did he make another grab for her hair to try and control things. He just sat there and watched her work with a bemused expression on his face. Who knew how long it had been since a woman had even made him cum, to say nothing of all of the special treats she was giving him? It was understandable if he was a little overwhelmed.

Frankly it spoke well of his natural performance that he’d lasted so long and held up to her oral assault so well after what she assumed was a years-long period of nothing but his own hand to give him pleasure. And after all that, it came as no surprise to her when his second orgasm hit. This load wasn’t quite as big as his first, but it was still enough to more than measure up to what most men could manage at their best. Natasha was more prepared for the onslaught this time, but she didn’t swallow his cum right away. Instead she gathered it in her mouth, and after he was done and she pulled her mouth off of him, she showed him the semen she’d collected on her tongue. With his heavy eyes on her, she swallowed it down with an audible, theatrical gulp.

“Fuck,” he said, and not for the first time. She giggled and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

“How do you feel?” she asked. “Feeling any better?”

“It’d be hard not to,” he said. “I’ve never had a blowjob like that in my life.”

“I guess you’ve spent your life around the wrong people then.” From her place kneeling in front of the armchair, her fingertips danced across his legs. “You know, I’d be happy to do it for you whenever you wanted.”

“You would, huh?”

“Oh, absolutely,” she assured him. “Of course, I’m very busy. I doubt I’d be able to make time to come out here just to see you often. But if you joined me in S.H.I.E.L.D., I could suck your cock and swallow your cum whenever you wanted.”

“Is that right?” He raised his eyebrows at her. Obviously he saw right through her, but it wasn’t like she was even trying to disguise her true intentions. They’d both known that she had an ulterior motive for coming here, but that didn’t change what he’d felt. For the first time in what was likely at least two years, she’d made him forget about everything he’d lost. Even if it had only been for a few minutes, he hadn’t been thinking about the two stalwart friends and companions that Thanos had taken from him. And she was going to go even further. She would do whatever it took to remind him that he wasn’t dead, that it was okay to stop mourning his friends and find happiness or at least pleasure even in the ruins that Thanos had left them. There was a hero in that weary body, a powerful one, and she was going to drag him out and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. with her. If the best way to drag him out was via his cock, so much the better.

“Oh, absolutely.” She got up off of her knees, and her hands went to the hooks on her bra. She undid it and allowed it to go slack, but held it over her breasts teasingly, not letting him see her just yet. He grunted impatiently, and she grinned and let the bra drop. She put her hands behind her head and struck a pose, letting him get a good long look at her full breasts.

That view didn’t last long though. She didn’t want to give him any chance to let his lust waver, so she needed to keep this going and strike while the iron was hot. That’s why she spun around so her back was to him, unbuttoned and unzipped her tight jeans and shimmied them down her legs. She might have been able to kick them off or simply step out of them once they were around her ankles, but she bent down at the waist to pull them off by hand instead. This gave him a fantastic view of her ass in the lacy black thong that matched the discarded bra, which was obviously the entire point.

Her jeans and shoes removed, she strutted over to him and sat down in his lap once again. It had a very different feel this time, now that his cock was out and she was wearing only a skimpy thong that barely covered what it was supposed to cover. And then it didn’t cover a single thing, because she slipped it off and threw it in his face. He caught it, chuckled and tossed it onto the ground in a pile with his sweatpants and the shirt he’d slipped off while she was removing her jeans.

“I’m keeping those now, just so you know.”

“Good. You can have them for free, just like the blowjob was free, no strings attached” she said, leaning her head in and whispering into his ear. “But if we’re going to go any further, I need an answer from you.” She rocked her hips back and forth, dragging her sopping pussy against the underside of his cock. He wasn’t hard again yet, but she felt confident he would be soon enough. “What do you say, Harry? Want to hand in your key to this run-down apartment and come join me out in the real world?”

“Join you, huh?” he said. “That mean you got a bed for me too, if you want me to leave this apartment?” His hands went to her ass cheeks, but it wasn’t to stop her slow grind against his cock. He fondled and squeezed her bare ass while she kept sliding across his lap.

“Fuck yes I do. It’s my bed.” She pressed her upper body against him more firmly, squashing her breasts against his chest. “We can spend our days protecting the people who still need protecting, and we can spend our nights fucking for hours and hours.”

“This how you try and recruit everybody, Director Romanoff?” He was smirking as he said it, so she knew there was no anger there.

“Only you,” she answered. “You’re special, Harry.” And he was. With his incredible magic he could be the power house S.H.I.E.L.D. needed, and with his incredible cock he could give her the satisfaction and the stress relief she hadn’t even fully realized she needed until now. “So how about it? Should I put my clothes back on and go back to work, or are you gonna leave this apartment and join me in the real world?”

She didn’t have to wait long for her answer. His hands gave her ass cheeks a double handed slap and he kissed her. It wasn’t an expression of love; how could it be? They barely knew each other. But it _was_ a show of passion and a sign of life, and that was good enough for her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, grinning at him. He looked into her eyes and gave her a small but firm nod. “Wonderful. We can’t wait to have you.”

“And I can’t wait to throw this fucking chair away,” he said. “Worst twenty dollars I’ve ever spent.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s been pretty good to you today, I’d say. I _did_ deepthroat you and swallow your cum while you sat in this very chair.”

“Twice,” he pointed out.

“Twice, yes. And I don’t see any reason why it can’t keep being good to you.” With that said, she pounced. She rose her hips off of his and sat right back down, this time taking his cock inside of her.

She didn’t sit up straight and ride him like a cowgirl though. Instead she leaned her body backwards so that her legs stretched out over the back of the armchair, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He realized what she was going for and supported her back with his hands, and they looked into each other’s eyes as they began to move.

It was Harry who handled most of the movement though, and that was fine with her. He needed this, and frankly so did she. He needed to become active once again, to make that choice for himself. She had been the one handling it all up until now, so it was good for him to be able to thrust his hips into her, to fill her with his cock, to _fuck_ her, and fuck her well. And she’d needed the exact opposite. She didn’t often trust people or rely on people even before The Snap, but with the burden of running S.H.I.E.L.D. she had felt even more solitary and self-reliant for the last two years. All of the survivors had looked to her to lead them, to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and guide it and them through the aftermath of the tragedy. She’d accepted the responsibility willingly, but it was only now that she understood how much she’d needed this too. It felt oddly freeing to relinquish control, if only for a few minutes, and let Harry handle this.

Fortunately he was doing an extremely good job of handling it. His hips rocked into her from the armchair, pushing his cock in and hitting deep. She couldn’t remember the last lover she’d had that had left her feeling so delightfully stuffed full of long, thick cock. Maybe there had never been. Maybe her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her, and Harry Potter really was fucking her better than she’d ever been fucked.

One thing she could definitely say was that she had never been with anyone, man or woman, who had such a knack for hitting her g spot. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it deliberately or if it was a simple stroke of luck, but his cock brushed across her at the exact angle she needed. Every single time he pushed his cock into her or pulled it back, he stimulated that perfect area. It was steadily driving her crazy, and her moans quickly became loud and desperate.

“You wouldn’t be putting on an act for me, would you?” he asked. She couldn’t tell if he was legitimately unsure or was just teasing; his expression and inflection were unreadable. “Because I’ve already agreed, you know. You don’t have to keep trying to sell me on this.”

“I’m very good at making people believe whatever they want to believe,” she said through her very real moans. “And you’re very good at fucking. Very, _very_ good.”

“Does that mean I won’t need to beg you for sex once we leave this apartment?”

Natasha laughed and squeezed her arms tighter around his neck. “If this is what you can do after what I’m betting was a years-long dry spell, I’m pretty sure _I’ll_ be the one begging _you_. I’ll need lots of stress relief on the job, you know.”

“Then consider me at your disposal,” he said. “You’ve got my wand whenever you need it, and you’ve got my cock whenever you need it too.”

“I need it _now_ ,” she whined. “Fuck me. _Fuck me_ , Harry!”

“Whatever my Director asks.” With that, he began to move his hips even more intensely. He kept giving her the same thing he’d been giving her all along, the same deep penetration and the same wonderful rubbing across her g spot, but now it came faster and there was more of it.

“ _Ah!_ ” She gasped, her body feeling an acute sense of pleasure she honestly couldn’t remember experiencing up to that point. “ _Yes, yes, yes!_ More, Harry! _More! More! God, yes, fuck me!_ ” She didn’t know why this felt so damn good, whether it was because of his cock and the way he thrust it into her, the adrenaline of the situation, the satisfaction of knowing that her plan had worked and she had recruited this difference maker onto her side just as she’d come here to do, the relief that she’d needed after all the stress and responsibility she’d taken on, or all of the above. What she did know was they she never, ever, _ever_ wanted this feeling to go away.

It was much, so amazing, so fulfilling. Natasha’s mouth hung open as he left her body reeling from what it was feeling, and it was only about to get better from there. She could feel the orgasm welling up from within her, approaching like a tidal wave.

“Ah, Harry!” she gasped. “Harry, Harry, _Harry!_ ”

She didn’t need to explain what she needed. He understood, and he gave it to her. His hips kept thrusting, his cock kept driving into her, and he pushed her closer and closer to the edge until her climax hit at last.

 _“Oh God!_ ” She leaned her head in and pressed her forehead against his as the orgasm overwhelmed her. Her arms squeezed his neck and her legs, still hanging over the back of the chair, shook. Harry claimed her lips in a kiss, and that was when she discovered that he had been right there with her, likely holding on for her sake to make sure she was taken care of. Now that he’d seen her body tremble and felt her pussy contract around him, he knew it was safe to finish.

He came without warning, firing his seed into her with an inarticulate groan. She groaned as well; feeling his cum shooting into her while she was still in the midst of her own orgasm was almost too much for her to handle. God, she’d come here seduce him by any means necessary for the good of S.H.I.E.L.D., but she’d never imagined how much goddamn fun _she_ was going to have! S.H.I.E.L.D. was getting its heavy hitter and Harry was making a triumphant and euphoric return to the land of the living, but maybe she was the one who was getting the best end of this deal.

She sighed when she felt her body begin to come down from its high, but that’s when she noticed a look of panic flash on Harry’s face. He was still in the middle of his own endgame, still filling her pussy up with his thick load, but it was only now that he seemed to realize that.

“Shite, should I have pulled out?” he asked quickly, and that’s when she understood. He was worried about the potential consequences of cumming inside of her unprotected pussy, not knowing that this would never be an issue for her. “I know a spell, but I’m not sure if it’s effective if you aren’t a witch. Or wait, the muggles have some kind of pill, don’t they? We could go and—“

She cut off his panicked ramblings by leaning her upper body forward and pulling him into a kiss, silencing his worries by pressing her soft lips against his and then slipping her tongue into his mouth when it opened to allow her access. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed, obviously accepting that she wasn’t concerned about it and so he shouldn’t be either. They made out in the armchair while he rode out his orgasm and gave her all the cum his balls currently had to offer.

Natasha was in no hurry to break their kiss, or to no longer have his cock inside of her pussy. Eventually, however, her dangling legs fell asleep and made this a much less desirable position to stay in any longer. Either he agreed or he’d seen the discomfort on her face, because he helped her reposition herself so she was sitting on his lap. Her sweaty back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her body from behind and he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear that made her shiver.  
  


“Yeah, maybe I’ll hold onto the chair after all,” he said, kissing all around her neck and making her giggle. “It’s been very good to me.”

“Not nearly as good as _I’m_ going to be to you,” she promised.

“Of course. You’ve got to take care of your newest asset, right?”

“No.” It was true, but not what she was thinking about anymore. She had new reasons to be excited about his recruitment. “I have to take care of this wonderful cock.”

\--

_Several Months Later_

“I don’t get why you even brought that thing here.”

One of the female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wrinkled her nose in distaste as she looked at the battered armchair that had been moved to the group’s base of operations months ago. Natasha, who had been sitting in the chair until the agent arrived to give her briefing, smiled and rubbed her hand along one of the armrests.

“It holds sentimental value for Agent Potter,” she said. “Many of his fondest memories came while sitting in this very chair. There’s no room in his new apartment for it, so we brought it here.” His “apartment” was his in name only and just so happened to be right next to hers. It had become a glorified storage room, but they did pop into it every once in a while for a change of scenery when they fucked. After fucking against every possible surface in her apartment multiple times, it was good to switch things up now and then.

“That doesn’t make it any more comfortable to actually sit in,” the agent replied. “One day it was the only spot open when I came to sit in here, and I was stupid enough to take it. I would’ve been better off sitting on the floor. My ass was sore for days!”

“I know the feeling,” Natasha said, letting her mind drift back to a few weeks earlier. Harry, fresh off of a major victory and still bursting with adrenaline, had bent her over this chair, spanked her butt cheeks red and fucked her ass harder than he ever had. She’d moaned throughout it all, of course, and had needed to discretely have the carpet cleaned afterwards.

“Why were you sitting in it now then, if you were all alone in the room?”

“It helps me relax,” she said truthfully. It wasn’t the chair itself that helped her relax. With its rough armrests and shoddy back support, it was one of the least comfortable chairs she’d ever sat in. Rather, it was the memories the chair held for her. The chair made her think of Harry, and more specifically made her think of being fucked into bliss by him. Sex with him was her favorite method of stress relief, and when that wasn’t available to her, thinking about sex with him was a somewhat effective substitute.

“I don’t get it,” the agent said, but shrugged her shoulders. “But you _have_ seemed more relaxed lately, so I guess whatever floats your boat, right?” Another agent walked into the room, speaking on the phone. He nodded, put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Natasha 

“Agent Potter resolved the situation,” he said. “He’ll be back any minute.” _Speaking of stress relief…_

“That’s great news,” Natasha said. It had been a tricky one, or would have been for most anybody else at least. She’d known Harry would get the job done, which was why she’d sent him. She smiled, stretched her arms over her head and sat back down in the armchair. “Hand me those reports, will you?” she said, looking at the female agent. “I think I’ll work on them in here for now. When Agent Potter gets back, tell him to meet me in our usual place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
